Inari Gatama
Inari Gatama (''がたま イナリ, Gatama Inari)'' is a chūnin of Kusagakure. She is a member of Team Ginta with Kinsei Zou and Kentaro Shida. She has the rare swift release ninjutsu at her disposal. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Inari marries Kinsei and becomes a member of the Zou clan. They have one daughter, Izumi. Background Inari was an average student at the Academy. She wasn’t the best at anything, and wasn’t the worst, either. Most of the time, she hung around her best friend Kasumi. The two would usually complain to each other about how boring the lectures were or try to get the attention of boys like Kinsei. Soon, Kasumi began hanging around Kazō’s group, though Inari couldn’t understand how anyone would want to be around them. After graduating from the Academy, Inari became teammates with Kinsei and Kentaro. She was quite happy with the team-up, since she could be around Kinsei all the time. She especially liked to gloat toward Kasumi over it. She saw this as a fair tradeoff for having Kentaro on her team as well. He seemed like a weakling and a coward; two traits that a ninja shouldn’t have. This changed after their first test. For the test, they had to escape from a mansion filled with Noppera-bō. These ghost-like creatures could not be touched unless they crossed dimensions and solidified. While in this dimension, they could grab things and drag them into the other dimension. However, this usually shattered the object, as it couldn’t withstand the crossover. Nearing the end of the mansion, Inari had been caught by the Noppera-bō. Before she could be yanked by the hair through the portal, Kentaro got to her and cut her free. When the mission was over, they learned that it was all a genjutsu and that they were never in any real danger. When Kentaro tried to apologize for cutting Inari’s hair, she yelled at him. She said if she were really about to die, he wouldn’t apologize. They didn’t know it was an illusion at the time, so he saved her life. Personality Inari has a personality that varies depending on the situation. When hanging out with Kasumi, they are usually seen acting like most girls their age. She is the more levelheaded of the two and will tend to reign in Kasumi's more outgoing attitude. Her infatuation with boys like Kinsei will cause her to stray from these levelheaded traits, just like Kasumi. At times she will purposely stretch this friendly, girly attitude to get what she wants. Most of the time this is used on Kentaro who she says is too nice to refuse. In this case her tactics usually include begging him with a sad look and shortening his name to Kenta. She learned this when seeing a little girl do the same thing to him while they were out on a mission. When on missions, she will show a generally serious side that builds off of her levelheadedness. She tries to keep her emotions in check, sometimes gaining a snarky attitude to cover up what she's feeling. She hates seeing people act cowardly and these traits may make her seem rude or uncaring to those it is directed toward. When first teaming up with Kentaro, this can be seen. In the event she dislikes someone, her rudeness is more apparent. When meeting Oda, she did not trust him and made him well aware of it. Although she knows how this may make her look to others, she doesn't seem to care, and will openly state her opinions. Appearance Inari is a fair-skinned girl with pupiless brown eyes and brown hair. Before becoming a genin, her hair hung down to her shoulder blades. After Kentaro cut it during their first mission, she decided to keep it short. She has two strands framing her face while the rest is cut close to her head. She wears a sleeveless, black shirt with a red collar and red pants. She also wears black arm warmers and red hand guards. Her headband is red instead of the standard green. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Inari can utilize swift release techniques. With it, she can move at rapid speeds, outmatching those who rely on raw strength to fight. She has made it quite versatile. Her Shuriken Barrage and Shuriken Firework let her throw shuriken in rapid succession, either inward at one opponent or outward at many. With her Tremor Punch, she vibrates just her arm at high speed. After punching an enemy, a shock wave will flow through them from her arm. Since swift release requires such high speeds, one’s body needs time to register the movements. To ensure this happens, the user must come to a stop after each attack. Stamina Out of everyone in her generation, Inari is the most physically fit. This helps her cope with the strain of using swift release. Being in such good shape, she can usually make it safely through multiple swift style attacks without coming to a stop. If she does this, any damage she may take during the attacks will have a delayed reaction; not appearing until a few moments later, when her brain finally catches up to her movements. Usually this damage is just minor scratches from her accidently brushing by things in the midst of her attack. Status Part II Kusa History Arc Inari is seen spending most of her time with Kasumi. The two train together, complain about boring lectures, and admire Kinsei. When Kasumi starts hanging around Kazō’s group, Inari sees them as losers. She gets annoyed at their antics and tends to ignore them. After graduating, she is placed on Team Ginta with Kinsei and Kentaro. Team Ginta Arc Kusa's Prodigy Arc Inari is seen in a flashback taking the Chūnin Exams along with her teammates and Kasumi’s team. Little Ninja Arc Inari travels with her team and Team Yon-Tao to a small, nearby village. Kazō’s little sister Miko joins them since it is just a D-rank. Technically Team Yon-Tao didn’t even need to go, but it made for a nice trip. While Team Ginta handled the mission, Miko would be able to travel and see how a ninja works, firsthand. They first visit a shrine near the village entrance. Inside, a few people seem to be praying. The group speaks to a woman who explains the purpose of the shrine. On one wall, an image is shown that represents the spirit of the shrine. A large bell hung next to the picture with a long rope attached to the clapper. People would come to the shrine to pray for things they were trying to find. When they found what they were looking for, they would ring the bell. After more exploring of the village, they hear a tale of a man who lived long ago. Instead of dying, his spirit took shelter in the land. The tale stated that the spirit gained special abilities by becoming one with nature. After meeting those who hired them, they learned that a group of bandits had been causing some trouble the day before. Since they were already there, they agreed to take a look into it when their mission was done. Kazō made sure Miko remained at his side as they walked around the village. They soon found the bandits outside of the village, and swiftly took care of them. Before heading back, Kasumi sensed a larger chakra signature. A suit of armor appeared, without a person inside, and seemed to lock on to their position. Kazō took Miko away and told her to go hide somewhere. Meanwhile, Inari and the others led the new enemy away to fight it. It proved to be more than just armor, however, and revealed various weapons hidden inside of it that prevented most of their attacks from landing. The armor fended off their attacks for a bit longer and fled, leaving them worn out and confused. Heading back, Kinsei thought he heard a voice. Looking around, He found a pile of earth and clay in a small humanoid shape. He implied it must be the man’s spirit they had heard about. The spirit was able to speak through telepathy when contact was made. They asked about the suit of armor but the spirit only said it could be dangerous to deal with. A small rock was unearthed that Kinsei carried in his pocket to keep in contact with the spirit. Inari hurried back with Kazō and the others to find Miko. They found that she had gotten hurt after the armor found her hiding when it left their battle. She didn’t have any wounds, but complained of severe pains. Kazō tried to comfort her as he carried her back to the small village. Unfortunately, before he could make it, the pain became too much and Miko died in his arms. Rain had begun to fall, and the group took shelter in a small cavern nearby. Inari waited with Kasumi near the entrance with Miko’s body as Kazō tried to come to terms with what happened further in. Kasumi told her how unfair it was that Kazō had been able to cheer her up when her sister Seishi was hurt but she couldn’t do anything to cheer him up now. After a time, the suit of armor returned. The group surrounded it and began attacking, but it was ineffective. Seeing Kazō sitting off to the side, vulnerable, the armor locked on to him and attacked. Gripping his head, multiple weapons appeared from inside of it, ready to finish him. Reaching up, Kazō gently stuck his prosthetic inside the armor, holding an explosive tag he stole from Inari’s pouch. It detonated, destroying the armor from within. When the smoke cleared, Kazō was still there. He had made a wooden shield to take most of the blast. Upon leaving the cavern, the earth spirit popped up from the ground. Kinsei told them that one of the spirit’s abilities would allow it to bring Miko back by sacrificing someone else. Kazō immediately volunteered to do it, but Kinsei stopped him, asking how Miko would handle not having a brother. Realizing he couldn’t do that to her, he became distraught once again. A moment later, the spirit began trembling and collapsed. Kazō jumped up, pleading it to not to grant the wish. The pile of rocks remained still and Kazō waited. Nothing happened to him, but Kasumi gave a startled cry. Kazō ran over to see Miko waking up. As he sat with her, Kinsei looked at the stone he had. The kanji for ‘’will” appeared on it and the spirit’s voice said it had used to be human, so that meant it still had some freewill left to sacrifice itself. Inari walked back to the Grass Village with everyone, happy that things turned out ok. Old Chef Arc Inari is noticed by Kazō and Oda while working as a waitress. Seeing them, she pulls them aside and tells Kazō not to tell anyone; threatening to shove a spoon in his eye. He assures her he won’t and walks over to a counter where a chef is cleaning. Inari asks Oda why they’re there and he says they are on a mission. In order to keep things from getting out of hand, they decided to handle it off the record. Kazō would take care of it quietly, so he didn’t even bring his ninja equipment. After a few minutes, the two walked outside to talk more. Inari and Oda followed them and saw the man try to run. Kazō and Oda surrounded him on the roof. Inari told them to stop, saying that the man wasn’t a bad person and hadn’t done anything wrong. Seishi and Kentaro arrived as backup, and Inari pleaded Kentaro to help her stop them. The chef told Inari to stop. He explained to her the trouble he had once gotten himself into. He became a chef of the tavern in an attempt to start new. He also said he was glad that Inari had worked for him. He asked that she keep his new life going by continuing to work at the tavern. Tearfully, she agreed. Seishi and Kazō took the man while Inari said he had changed and wasn’t who they believed him to be. Kentaro said they were the ones handling the mission in order to ensure the man had a lessened punishment. He also said that many people were more than what someone saw them as. She looked over at Oda, realizing she had treated him in a similar way. Embarrassed, she walked away and went back to her work. Sea Beast Arc Kusa Invasion Arc Trivia *Inari’s hobby is reading. *Inari wants a rematch with Oda. *Inari's favorite food is steamed pork buns, while her least favorite is fried zucchini. *Inari has completed 66 official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Reference *Inari Gatama is an OC created by KusaNin. *Images used pictures of Pakura and Kurotsuchi for body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT